I want to say sorry
by Mika kawamura
Summary: Sasuke POV dari Its hurts.../ Aku tahu ini salah.../Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' sambil memeluknya, tapi ego ku selalu menghalangi.../ dont like? close or click back/...semuanya berakhir dengan penyesalan'/ Oneshoot/AU


**Disclaimer :** Masashi kishimoto's

**Warning!**

' typos bertebaran(kuharap tidak banyak), sad ending,OOC (mungkin?)'

**Seluruhnya Sasuke POV**

_Dont like dont read_

please click back atau close sekalian kalau tidak suka

Banting hp atau laptop juga terserah .o *dikepret*

Mika tidak kuat dengan flame yang membuat mika down

kalau yang membangun di terima.

Aku tahu ini salah, tapi kekecewaan mengambil alih diriku. Aku menerima gadis itu semata-mata untuk pelarian saja, terkadang aku merasa bersalah ingin aku meminta maaf tapi ego-ku menghalangi. Mungkin sudah menjadi sifat dasar seorang Uchiha , meminta maaf adalah hal yang sulit. Pada awalnya memang aku menerimanya karena kecewa Karin sudah mendapatkan pacar, tapi lama kelamaan aku tidak ingin melepaskan gadis ini dari sisiku meski rasa bersalah dan egoku malah membuatku tidak bisa menunjukan perasaanku sekarang padanya, gadis bermahkota pink ini. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' sambil memeluknya, tapi ego ku selalu menghalangi.

Aku tidak tahu ego-ku ini membuatku kehilangan dirinya, Sakura, wanita yang kucintai. Mungkin memang salahku, aku menggunakannya sebagai pelarian dan saat Karin bermasalah dengan pacarnya aku urung mengatakan pada gadis itu aku menyukainya, mungkin dari lubuk hati ku aku masih mengharapkan Karin menjadi kekasihku. Karma sungguh berlaku, Saat ini aku hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap kepergian gadis itu... dia berlari meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan 'arigatou' dan 'sayonara' secara bersamaan,kalimat yang paling tidak ingin kudengar darinya dari gadisku. Pada saat itu baru kusadari aku bukan menyukainya, bukan tetapi lebih dari itu... Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya...

'v'

"Ne.. Sasuke-kun.. Aku..." Karin mulai meneteskan airmata, mengelap sudut matanya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku.. putus dengannya" Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Aku tidak bisa berkata banyak, entah apa yang harus kukatakan pada gadis ini. Tanpa kusadari kupeluk gadis ini untuk menenangkan tangisannya tanpa berkata apapun, heran... Aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Setelah beberapa saat gadis itu akhirnya terdiam mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sambil berkata "Terimakasih.." yang hanya kubalas dengan tepukan tangan di kepalanya.

Kulihat jam yang menempel di dinding, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Sakura dia memaksaku berkencan 'untuk yang terakhir' katanya , Aku sedikit kurang menyukai saat dia berkata seperti itu tapi tetap saja ku 'iya'kan. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit dri waktu janjian.

"Ah maaf Karin, aku ada janji kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanpa menunggu jawabnya , aku pergi menuju ke tempat janjian, hari ini salju turun kupercepat langkahku takut membuat Sakura menunggu kedinginan di bawah pohon.

Benar dugaanku Sakura berada di bawah pohon kedinginan, terlihat dia mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan "Sakura" Panggilku saat mendekati dirinya, Dia tersenyum kepadaku, terkadang aku benci melihatnya senyumnya terasa berbeda saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku saat itu senyumannya membuatku merasa bahagia.

Kubiarkan hari ini dia menyeretku ke tempat yang dia suka, saat dia menggandeng tanganku atau lebih tepatnya menyeretku anehnya aku sama sekali tidak benci. Senyum kecil tercetak diwajahku, senang... Aku sangat senang dengan keadaan sekarang. Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa acara kami sudah selesai, saat ini Aku dan dia tengah beristirahat di sebuah taman.

"Aaaah.. sungguh menyenangkaan" teriak Sakura saat kami masih beristirahat.

" Menyenangkan apanya.. kau daritadi menarikku terus!" gerutuku dengan wajah stoic yang selalu terpampang, meski begitu sebenarnya aku bersyukur baru kali ini aku benar-benar merasakan asyiknya berjalan bersama gadis. Bahkan rasa bahagia saat jalan bersama Karin tidaklah sebanding dengan rasa bahagiaku saat ini, Aku memang pernah jalan berdua bersamanya pada saat Karin bertengkar. Tetapi entah kenapa yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura saja .

"Hihihih tidak apa-apakan.. toh ini yang terakhir.. bukankah aku berjanji? aku tidak akan memintamu berkencan lagi?" lanjutnya membuyarkan lamunanku barusan

"Hn" 'terakhir? ah mungkin karena sebentar lagi kita harus menghadapi ujian masuk univ, mungkin dia akan berkonsentrasi untuk belajar' batinku yang sedikit merasa heran dengan tingkah sakura hari ini. Kalau di pikir-pikir sih sepertinya sedari tadi senyumnya hanyalah akting saja, aku sebenarnya sadar bahwa kebanyakan senyum yang di berikan Sakura hanyalah akting Karenanya aku terkadang membenci senyum itu. Tapi hari ini beda seharian senyumnya penuh dengan aktif, biasanya meski sekali dua kali pasti ada senyuman tulus yang dilayangkannya padaku.

"Ah! sasuke-kun enak yah.. sudah masuk univ konoha.. universitas yangg terkenal jalur prestasi pula, mulai besok aku akan belajar dengan giat agar bisa masuk ke jurusan kedokteran!" Teriak sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya yang hanya kutanggapi dengan trade mark khas seorang Uchiha.

"Nee.. Sasuke-kun...terimakasih... kau sudah mau menjadi pacarku... aku sungguh sangat senang..." Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap Sakura saat berkata seperti itu, Suasana-nya entah kenapa membuatku muak, aku tidak sangat tidak menyukai suasana ini.

"Sa-" belum sempat Aku menyelesaikan kalimatku Sakura memotong percakapanku "Kudengar Karin juga sudah diterima di universitas Konoha? ne.. apakah kau kesana karena mengejarnya? aku tahu.. selama ini kau menyukainya kan? kau berpacaran denganku hanya sebagai pelarian bukan Sasuke-kun?" Aku terdiam... Ya benar semua yang dikatakan Sakura memang itu membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata entah kenapa hatiku serasa tersayat, merasa bersalah dan...takut? "Ya.. tapi-" "Yappari ne..." Potong sakura untuk kedua kalinya.'tidak jangan lanjutkan!' ingin kuteriakkan kalimat barusan tetapi entah mengapa mulutku serasa kaku

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Aku masih diam terpaku di tempat dudukku perasaan buruk menghampiriku seketika "Sekali lagi terimakasih... seperti janjiku.. ini adalah yang terakhir, hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini.. aku sungguh sangat senang bisa bersamamu.. meski semuanya palsu... perhatianmu yang meski hanya sedikit..." Aku berdiri, mencoba meraih Sakura yang mulai perlahan menjauh. 'Tidak jangan!' Sungguh ingin kuteriakkan kalimat barusan, bisa kulihat mata Sakura mulai membasah.

"Arigatou... Sayonara,,," Sakura tersenyum padaku lalu berlari pulang. Ingin kukejar dirinya, kupeluk dan kukatakan jangan bilang hal itu padaku, aku mencintaimu... Tapi tubuhku kaku, efek mendengar kalimat itu dari Sakura membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku lemas, aku terduduk di bangku memandang kebawah dengan tatapan kosong. Aku memang sudah banyak menyakiti dirinya, aku sadar itu... Seharusnya aku tidak menerima pernyatan cintanya, seharusnya kita tidak perlu bertemu... Tapi yang sudah terjadi tidak mungkin di putar ulang dan diperbaiki bukan?

"Waktu terus bergerak maju,

Hal yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak akan bisa diperbaiki"

Ayahku pernah mengatakannya padaku...

Kini aku mengerti maksud ayah...

Bahwa Aku harus memikirkan tindakanku sebelum aku

Menyesal pada akhirnya karena

"Penyesalan datang di akhir"

Kita tidak bisa memperbaiki apa yang terjadi di masa lalu

yang membuat kita menyesal bukan?

'Karena itu berpikirlah sebelum bertindak

sebelum semuanya berakhir dengan penyesalan'

Bukankah begitu yang kau maksud ayah?

* * *

a/n :

Yoooshaaaaaa! ini sequelnya!

Sasuke POV semuanya niiih...

Terasa menggantung ya? hueheheheh gomen~

Ternyata Mika lebih cocok bikin one shoot one shoot daripada multichapter...

Tapi diusahain yg CF update kok entah kapan *dikepret* Orz

sekian deh huehehheehehe

**Mind to review? Please review! pleaseeeee *maksa***

Arigatou yg udah baca m(_ _)m


End file.
